Summon Aery
Notes * Aery's ally effect will trigger on all manner of buffs, including , and . ** can trigger the allied effect both on activation and if an ally walks into the persistent area. ** Applying to an ally will not trigger Aery - i.e. you cannot hit an ally with to grant them a shield. ** If a champion with Aery kills the , they will grant Aery's shield to any ally who gains movement speed from the shrine as long as Aery is ready. * Aery's shield will trigger and , allowing champions who otherwise do not have heals or shields to trigger the effects. * Aery will not trigger on an ally healed by . * Aery will not trigger Ability effects or . * Aery will not trigger on a champion damaged by . * Aery is not considered a . Strategy * Enchanters such as , , , , , , will find a great fit, improving both their harassment and protective capabilities. * Any champion looking to improve their early game trading can take Summon Aery for an extra source of damage. ** In comparison to other damage-granting keystones such as and , Summon Aery cannot miss, has a short cooldown and boosts your shields/buffs on allies. However, it has lower base damage and worse scaling for both champion level and offensive stats. * Aery is a great boost for damage over time abilities, as it can proc multiple times during the spell's effect. Common usages include , and . * Aery can still be seen emerging from and returning to or out of vision champions, possibly giving away their position. Trivia * When the champion , Aery will also play a recall animation. * Perxie was the rune name up until release.Runes Reforged Introduction Media Sorcery Summon Aery Precision.png|Summon Aery with Precision Sorcery Summon Aery Domination.png|Summon Aery with Domination Sorcery Summon Aery Resolve.png|Summon Aery with Resolve Sorcery Summon Aery Inspiration.png|Summon Aery with Inspiration Patch History No longer applies burn damage. ;V9.23 - November 20th Hotfix * No longer infinitely triggers . ;V9.6 * Should now trigger consistently off everything except non-ability DoTs such as , , and other items, runes, and buffs. ;V8.16 * Base damage reduced to from . * Base shield strength increased to from . * No longer sometimes disappears forever if hits a champion that is about to die. ;V7.23 * Base damage reduced to from . * Now deals the correct adaptive damage type based on your stats. ;V7.22 Added * Sorcery Keystone rune. ** Damaging an enemy champion signals Aery to dash to them, dealing (Adaptive) . Abilities targeted at allied champions signal Aery to dash to them, shielding them for for 2 seconds. ** Aery lingers on the target for 2 second before flying back to you, and cannot be sent out again until she returns to you. Aery is initially very slow, but gradually accelerates, and can be picked up by moving near her. ** Deals either physical or magic depending on which would deal the least damage. }} de:Benefee-Beschwörung (Rune)